A New Noble
by Meganlei
Summary: Ichigo discovered from his dad about his heritage and to say he didn't like it was to put it mildly. What can he do about it when Soul Society finds about a undiscovered heir to a noble house?
1. Chapter 1

A New Noble

Ichigo has found out about his heritage, and is not please. What can he do about it when Soul Society finds out about a undiscovered heir to a noble house?

Chapter 1

Ichigo POV

_Waking up to a noisy alarm clock was a uncommon thing in this erratic household. Hitting the off button on said alarm, I sat up and wondered about the_

peaceful morning. Suddenly he remembered his conversation with his father the previous night. A fierce scowl became prominent on my features as I

recalled everything. Yanking the covers off myself, I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower and wash away some of my unwanted

feelings. Only getting out when the water turned cold, I felt a little relieved and went to get changed into my uniform for school. 

_"Ichigo, you better hurry up and get down here and eat or you will be late for school." Yelled Yuzu from downstairs. _

_"Be right down, Yuzu."_

_Walking down I noticed my father at the head of the table, not saying a word of greeting to the goat face I walked around him a sat opposite the twins._

"Yuzu, thank you for the meal. I can't believe that school is almost out."

_"Yeah, I can't wait. Ichigo you better hurry and go or you will be late. " reminded the outspoken twin. Looking from her brother to her father, she shared a_

concerned look with Karin.

_Finishing up, I stood up and walked to the door picking up my book bag and putting on my shoes. My father silently walked up behind me and asked,_

"Ichigo, I know you are mad. But you need to understand a few things before jumping to your own conclusions."

_"I have nothing to say to you, goat face. You should be more concerned about how to tell the twins about all this mess. I'm leaving, bye karin, Yuzu. Have_

fun at school!", I stated while walking out the door and not looking back when I heard a voice calling my name. 

_At school_

_Walking in the hallway on my way to the classroom, I was stopped in my tracks by Keigo yelling my name. _

_"IICCHHIIGGOO!"_

_Clothes lining him I answered, "What's up, Keigo?"_

_Walking around his prone body, I walked into the classroom to see someone who last I heard was still in Soul Society. Maybe something big came up and_

the sent her to check it out.

_"Hey, Rukia. What brings you here?"_

_"Nothing much, Strawberry. The SS just received some information that would be of some benefit to the 'noble houses'." , she whispered to me, but loud_

enough where chad, Uryu and Orihime can hear.

_"What are you talking about?", I asked with my trademark scowl._

_Before she could answer, Ms. Ochi walked into the room and told the students to take their seats. "Since this is your last semester of high school, the_

principle has brought in a new teacher that will be helping me teach this class until school ends."

_This caused whispers to break out among the students. I looked over at Rukia knowing she knew more about this than even the principle. She turned_

towards me when she felt my eyes on her back and gave me a questionably look. I arched my brow at her and slightly tilted my head towards the

teacher, asking her silently if she knew anything about this. 

_Rukia mouthed back, 'You will just have to wait and see, Strawberry."_

_This did not go over well with me since I had a nagging feeling my life would become hell when the new teacher walked in. _

_Turning my attention back to the teacher in time for her to say, "Now welcome our new teacher. Please come in and introduce yourself."_

_A deep baritone was heard as the new teacher walked into the room._

_I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I heard the door slide open and a man walk through the door. 'Why does fate have to hate me so much?'_

_End._

_Who is going to Ichigo's new teacher?_

_Please read and review! _


	2. Chapter 2

A New Noble

Chapter 2

_One would think that Fate would love this man for all he has done to protect other's and the three worlds. But no, Fate loves to play with people and see_

what comes from it, especially this man. It seems like Fate has expectations for this young man, but this man could not figure out what is expected of  


_him. _

_Ichigo's head fell to the desk with a thud when he recognized the voice of the man walking into his classroom. Not needing to look up to recognize the man_

he listened to the noises his classmates made at the entrance of the man. He could hear aw's and could imagine some girls fainting after looking at the

man. He finally decided to ignore everything around him and go into his inner world. 

_'Hey, old man. Where are you?'_

_'Right here, Ichigo. Aren't you supposed to be in class now?', answered the spirit from a sideways flagpole._

_**'Hey King. Why are you bugging us here instead of paying attention to the teacher?'**_

_'For once I agree with Shiro. Although Rukia said something about Soul Society learning new information about a noble, it is troubling indeed but you have to_

focus on school right now. Worry about that after school is over.'

_'I know, it is just frustrating. I just learned of it yesterday myself, how could SS know of it already? And why send him of all people here?', Ichigo said while_

scowling menacingly.

_After receiving a look from Zangestu, he returned to the outside world to find that the lunch bell had rung and everyone but his friends were gone. His_

friends surrounded his desk and waited for him to lift his head. Once he did, he seen amusement in their eyes. Getting up from his seat, he motioned for

them to follow him and walked through the building to the roof where they normally at lunch.

_After sitting down, he took out his lunch and started munching on it. He paused and looked at Rukia before saying, "Okay Rukia, spill!"_

_"Alright, impatient Strawberry. The SS was informed yesterday night that a undiscovered heir to one of the noble houses was found."_

_Scowling Ichigo looked away from the midget, thinking he was going to kill his father. "How did they find out? Who told them?"_

_Noticing the look gracing her friends features, she knew to be cautious but couldn't lie to him. "Well, it came from three different sources, but they were_

saying the same thing. They didn't tell the Gotei 13, they actually told the noble house but somehow it came to the attention of the Captain Commander."

_"Who were they, midget?"_

_"It was Yoruichi Shihoin, Urahara Kisuke and Isshin Kurosaki or should I say Isshin Shiba."_

_"I am going to kill them"_

_"Wait a minute. Did you just say Isshin Shiba? As in Kukaku and Ganju? When did this happen?",asked Ishida while pushing his glasses up his nose._

_Ichigo sighed and looked at his friends, "I just found out yesterday afternoon, myself. Yes, he was the head of the Shiba Clan and Captain of the 10th_

division. He had to leave SS because he fell in love with a Quincy and he took her last name when they married. Don't ask me anymore questions because I

don't know anything else. I didn't even know they told Kukaku."

_"HE MARRIED A QUINCY!", shouted his friends. Uryu jumped to his feet, face red and stormed from the roof, probably to goask his father. _

_"What is all this racket up here?", replied a deep baritone voice from the roof door that was left open after Uryu stormed out. _

_"Nothing, Byakuya. We were just discussing why you are here."_

_"Oh, so you know why I am here?"_

_"Yes, I do and so I can say that you can go back to SS now. You have discovered the heir so you can go report. There is no need for you to be here now."_

_"Are you trying to get out a nobles duty? I will not let you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you know that you father is the reason why the Shiba Clan is no longer one_

of the great noble houses? That Kukaku is not the head of the clan?"

_What are you talking about, Byakuya? I am just an heir, nothing more. I know dad was head but when he left SS, Kukaku took over. How is Kukaku not the_

head?"

_"Since you dad was head of the Shiba Clan, when he left SS the clan was exiled. As he left no heir it fell to the next immediate member which is his neice_

Kukaku. Although she is acting head, if or when a heir comes forth from the previous head he or she will take over as head of said Clan."

_"So, you are saying I will become head of the Shiba Clan when I return to SS."_

_"Yes.", getting annoyed with this young man he sighed. "I have to go report this to the Captain Commander, please excuse me."_

_Before anyone could say anything he opened a senkaimon and walked through it. Hufffing Ichigo gathered his lunch and walking to the door not bothering in_

looking at his his friends were curious but knew he had no answers tot he questions they are wanting to ask. 

_After the lunch bell rung, the remaining hours of school went by fast and before Ichigo realized it school had ended. Getting up from his chair, he got his_

book bag and walked to the classroom door where he met up with Chad, Orihime, Rukia and Tatsuki. He smiled at Tatsuki, ever since the winter war with

Aizen he told her everything. Walking home with friends was comforting, at a four way stop the friends split up with Rukia continuing on with Ichigo. 

_As they walked, Rukia looked at Ichigo and seen the glimmer of sadness in his eyes. Reaching for his hand to offer comfort, she seen a smile flitter onto his_

face. Knowing she made him feel a little better, she kept walking while holding his hand. Finally the duo made it to the front of the Kurosaki Clinic, opening

the door carefully the duo looked around and seen only Karin and Yuzu sitting on the couch watching tv. 

_"Hey, Ichi-nii. You brought Rukia-nii home too.", said Yuzu as she got off the couch to give the newcomers hugs._

_"Hey, Ichi-nii why are you and Rukia-nii holding hands?", asked Karin after looking at the two at the door._

_Realizing that in fact they were holding hands the two scrambled apart with slight blushes on their faces. They had not realized that they have been_

holding hands this entire time. Rukia got herself together first and replied, "Um, well he looked upset after my brother visited so i tried to cheer him up by

comforting him."

_"Uh huh if you say so. Anyways, why was ichi-nii upset after seeing your brother?', asked Karin after giving a 'I-Don't-Believe- You' look._

_"Its about our heritage that apparently Dad coudn't keep to himself. I understand he told the other members of the family but really he didn't have to tell_

the whole Soul Society." Stated Ichigo angerly. Seeing his father peeking around the wall at the new arrivals, deciding to keep away from his angered son. 

_"I had no choice but to tell kukaku and Ganju. We had agreed not to tell the Soul society until after you died ir whenever you decided to yourself.", Isshin_

said while sighing. Taking a step from behind the wall he was hiding behind.

_"Okay, whatever. Can't do anything about it now since the whole Soul Society knows. you should have went and seen Toshiro and Matsumoto while you_

were in SS though."

_Walking around his father, Ichigo went up the stairs and into his room followed by Rukia. Sitting on his bed, he looked out the window and pushed his hand_

through his spiky hair. Wondering if any other soul reapers would appear, turning to look at rukia he asked, "Do you think the gramps will send anymore

soul reapers here?"

_"I don't know. Kukaku and Ganju might get permission to come visit, but I don't know if he will allow anyone else. You should stop calling him 'gramps' and_

call him formally, since you are an heir to a noble family.", stated Rukia while walking over to the brooding young man and sitting beside him on the bed. 

_Laying back, he twisted to where his head would fall in the midgets lap and stared at the ceiling, remembering how everything started. "Have I ever told _

_you how much I am glad I met you? You may have given me a new path but from the looks of things i would have went down a similar path by myself. I_

am glad i had someone along for the ride, so to speak."

_Without knowing what she was doing, she started combing her fingers through his spikes and looking out the window. Amazed that the Strawberry had said_

this she looked amazed at him, and found him drifting off to sleep. These last couple day must have been hard on the youth, finding out the truth about his

heritage, that was hidden from him must have been hard. After gently moving Ichigo's head off her lap and onto the bed, she moved to lay beside him and  


_drifted off to sleep herself._

_What neither realized was the Byakuya Kuchiki was standing in a tree outside Ichigo's room and seen the intimate atmosphere surrounding the two. He was_

not pleased that such an atmosphere was surrounding the two, but wanted Rukia's happiness above all. 'The boy is going to be a noble after all and a head

on top of all that. He deserves some happiness, I suppose. Although I can't believe he will be head of one of the noble houses!',thought him as he made to

shumpo out of the tree. Before he could he seen the teens door open and Isshin walk in and drape a cover over the duo, before walking out the door he

smiled at them and said, "I hope that you will stay beside him, Rukia. He deserves someone after all he went through." 

_Isshin looked up after saying those words and spotted none other than the 6th division Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki staring into the room. He smiled and_

motioned his head to the Captain that he could join him inside. After that he walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get a drink, the doorbell rang and

Yuzu got up to answer the door. She greeted someone then ushered him inside, after that she went into the kitchen to tell her father someone was

waiting for him. He looked fondly at his daughter, her and her sister took their new status as nobles and princessess really well, better than their brother

anyways. 

_"Hello, Captian Kuchiki. What can I do for you?"_

_" Kurosaki, or should I call you Shiba? I have come to tell you and your family that the Captain Commander would like to speak to you over dinner. If that_

is acceptable to you, that is?"

_"Always with the cold and indifferent attitude. Either one is fine, as I have went by both. I will have to consult my son on his coming, but otherwise we_

would be glad to accept. What of Kukaku and Ganju?", getting back into speaking like a noble was something that was easy siance you never truly lost it. 

_"Very well then. When Kurosaki gets up from his nap, please inform him and then tell me his reply. As for Kukaku and Ganju they will be invited as well since_

this is a meeting for the Captain Commander to meet the Shiba Clan properly as so much time.", finishing he felt he had no more details to discuss and

made his way to the door. "If you would have Kurosaki drop by Urahara's shop and give me his reply?"

_"Yes, I will do so. When Rukia and he gets up from their nap."_

_The front door silently shut after the last statement and Captain Kuchiki walked to Urahara's shop. 'The Kurosaki family, or should I say the Shiba family, is_

a weird group but none-the-less noble. How would Soul Society fair if the Shiba Clan rose to be powerful agian? It really shouldn't be if instead it should be

when. With the hero of the winter war as the heir to the Clan one should expect anything else than said family to be powerful. '

_End_

_Please Read and Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

A New Noble

Chapter 3

When Ichigo woke up from a restful nap he tried to stretch his arms and stretch, but was hindered by something. Looking down he realized that Rukia was curled up to his side and was using his shoulder as a pillow. His eyes and facial features softened as he took in the feminine features nestled next to him. As a smile spread across his face he laid back down and looked up to the ceiling reminiscing about his life and how she has a big part in his life.

Rukia woke up comfortable and warm and she didn't want to open her eyes or move, period. Apparently she wasn't going to get her wish as her zanpakuto was nagging at her.

_"Rukia, please wake up. I know that you are comfortable, but you should be aware of your status of a noble. What would your brother think fi he saw you two?"_

_"Okay, I understand. Don't forget that Ichigo is the heir to the Shiba Clan. I understand my status and I know my brother would disapprove. I am getting up now, thanks for ruining my mood, Shirayuki."_

Feeling a depressed aura, Ichigo looked over at his companion and smiled a calm smile. Rukia woke up and looked into the handsome eyes of the young man she was using as a pillow.

"Sorry, Ichigo. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, I must have been tired. Why don't we head downstairs and eat dinner since it is already dark?"

"Its okay, midget. It didn't bother me as you probably noticed. Yeah, we should head downstairs."

Rukia got up first and fixed her outfit, then realized she still had her school uniform on. Walking over to her closet she shifted through her things and came out with a pair of white shorts and a pink halter top. "Ichigo, you can go on down. I am going to change first." Walking out the door and to the bathroom to change.

Realizing himself that he had not changed out of his uniform, he turned to his dresser and pulled out a pair of beige cargo pants and a white tank top. Getting changed real quick, he walked to his door and into the hallway. He thought about waiting for the midget, but decided against it and headed down the stairs to rejoin his father and sisters.

"Hey, Ichigo. Have a good nap with my darling third daughter?"

Ignoring his father he walked around him and to the table taking a seat across from Karin. His father looked at him sadly then turned to his wife's picture and wondered to himself if he should have told his son earlier of his heritage. Rukia walked downstairs and looked around at the quite scene before her. She looked over at Karin and Yuzu for answers.

The girls motioned with their heads to the kitchen and followed the twins to said destination. "They have been like that since goat face told us about our heritage. I don't think Ichigo is taking it well and the SS finding out isn't helping. He is trying to be supportive for us, because it is a bigger shock to us than to himself. At least he knew our long lost family members as we have never seen or met them. I heard they are a crazy bunch, much like our family. Rukia, will you watch out for him.", Karin looked concerned as she started the explanation.

Getting a nod from her twin, they both turned to Rukia for her acceptance. Rukia nodded her head and then exited the kitchen and went to the seat next to Ichigo. "Ichigo you are worrying your sisters!", scolding the man sitting next to her.

"I don't mean to, it's just that everything just happened kinda suddenly. I had no way to prepare for this. I can't seem to forgive goat face for not telling me sooner and for keeping this important fact for us.", looking over at his companion he tried to smile but it failed miserably.

The conversation was interrupted by the goat face taking his place at the head of the table, soon followed by the twins bringing in the food. Ichigo stood and tried to take a plate for Yuzu, but was waved away before he take it.

"Sit, Ichigo. I can handle it."

As the occupants of the table put their hand together and said "Itadakimasu", their father decided to speak before the group could start eating.

"Captain Kuchiki stopped by today and had a request from the Captain Commander. The Captain Commander requested that the whole Shiba Clan come and have dinner with him. He requested this so that he could meet the Clan after so long a time. It is fine by my and the twins, Ichigo would you like to join us?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter? Since it would be considered rude for everyone but the heir to show up for a requested dinner from the Captain Commander. When does Byakuya request an answer?", stated Ichigo in between bites.

"Yes, you have a choice, but yes it would be considered rude to not join your family. Byakuya requested your answer tonight if all possible."

Rukia just stared between the two, she felt like she was listening to a conversation between a pair of nobles. Lord, what has happened to this family in a short time.

Finishing his dinner, he made to rise but not before thanking Yuzu for the wonderful dinner. After rising he walked to the door, picking up a lite jacket hanging on the rack near the door. Before walking out the door he looked back at Rukia and asked, "Would you like to join me?"

Finishing her food quickly she also gave her thanks to Yuzu and joined Ichigo by the door. Putting on the lite jacket that he handed her, she waved as she walked out the door behind him. After a short walk the duo came to Urahara's shop and knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. Not having to wait long, the duo were ushered in and to a low table.

"Please wait here while I go get Kisuke and Captain Kuchiki." said Tessai before he walked to the back of the house to get said person's.

They didn't have to wait long before Kisuke and Byakuya walked in and seated themselves opposite the duo. "What brings you here, Kurosaki-san? Or should I call you Shiba-sama?"

"I have come to give a reply to the invitation given by the Captain Commande to the Shiba Clan. Kurosaki is fine for now, thanks.", stated Ichigo getting right to the point. A chilling aura enveloped the room as he finished the sentences, causing Rukia to slip her hand into his to offer comfort.

The interaction between the two did not go unnoticed by the two opposite them. Trying hard to keep a calm cascade Byakuya asked, "Then what is your answer, Shiba-san?"

"My family would be glad to accept the invitation and would ask you to pass on our gratitude for the invitation to the Shiba Clan."

"Very well then. I will report this to the Captain Commander at once, if you would excuse me.", standing up he looked at the young heir and noticed a notable difference in him, before walking into the back room before opening a senkaimon.

As the two got up to leave having finished the business they came to do, Kisuke asked, "Is something wrong, Shiba- sama?"

"Nothing is wrong and don't call me that."

"I know you better than that, Shiba-san. I know that you are still upset at your father for hiding this from you, but the way you spoke right now was that of a noble."

"I have no wish to argue with you at this time, please inform me when Byakuya returns. Goodbye for now Kisuke." Walking to the door he and was stopped by a tugging on his hand. Looking back he seen the midget giving him a concerned look. Smiling at her he started walking again tugging on her hand so she would follow him.

_**"Hey, King. What's wrong? It's raining in here. You know how Zan and I hate the rain."**_

_"Everything is fine, Shiro. I am just confused about recent events. I haven't really had anytime to think about things, everything has happened so fast. Give me time to adjust and come to terms with everything."_

_"Take all the time you need, Ichigo. We are just worried for you, but it is not only us that is worried about you."_

_"I know, Zan. I will work on it. I have someone here that can help me more than anyone else."_

Agreeing to give him time, he returned from his inner world to find they had made it to the front door of the clinic. Pushing the door open the two found the house dark and quiet. Taking off their jackets and shoes the duo quietly made it to the stairs and up to his room. They split to get their respective night clothes and Rukia walked to the bathroom to get changed, while Ichigo quickly changed in his room.

Having finished first Ichigo slipped in between the covers of his bed and turned to lay facing the open window. Rukia walked into the room not long after Ichigo had laid down. She walked to her closet, but turned to look back a the lonely looking back by the window. Debating on whether to sleep in he closet or go and comfort her friend.

As if sensing her debate, Ichigo turned over and said, "Rukia, you can come over here if you are so worried about me."

Blushing mildly, Rukia walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers leaving a gap between her and Ichigo. As the two feel into a peaceful sleep their bodies moved towards each other as if seeking the warmth being given off by the other.

What lays ahead of the duo the next day?

End

Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A New Noble

Chapter 4

As the sun shone threw the window it fell on an unsuspecting couple lying intertwined on the bed. The said couple were peacefully sleeping not noticing the

room's door opening and someone walking in. Someone running could be heard throughout the house as said person went to wake up his son. As said man

got to the bed and tried to send a flying elbow at one of the figures lying on the bed, a head sat up real quick and punched the man sending him into the

wall opposite the bed.

"Dad, really. Is that a way to wake someone up?"

"Ichigo, good morning. My son, I have nothing more to teach you.", smiling goofily at his son.

"You always say that. Is there a special reason you woke me up so early? It isn't even a school day, it's the weekend.", stated Ichigo angrily. Jumping out of

bed, not noticing the covers being pulled down revealing the other body in the bed.

Looking amused and surprised his eyes shifted to the other figure than back to Ichigo questioningly, "We are going to SS to meet up with Kukaku and Ganju

and get the girls familiar with the SS, since they haven't been there before. Anyways, Why is my third daughter in your bed?"

Looking away from his father's eyes with a slight blush, he replied, "Rukia was worried about me and wanted to cheer me up,so.. Nothing happened!

Anyways, alright we can go. When are we leaving?"

"We are leaving for Urahara's shop in about ten minutes, so both of you get dressed and meet me downstairs. Ichigo we will talk more about this when we

are alone.", Isshin didn't look convinced about what his son said so he let it go for now, but he will talk to him later.

"Whatever, Dad. We will be down quickly if you leave us alone.", Ichigo said annoyed.

After Isshin left, Rukia quickly gathered her clothes and walked to the bathroom to change clothes while Ichigo changed in his room. Meeting in the hallway,

the two looked over each other. Ichigo wore beige cargo pants with a tight blues short sleeve shorts, while Rukia wore a beige short skirt and a form fitting

white shirt. Giving a nod to the other, the two walked down the stairs talking quietly and walked to the living room to sit on the couch while they waited on

the rest of the family.

The duo didn't have to wait long for the rest of the family. Ichigo stood from his spot when he heard footsteps on the stairs, turning towards said footsteps.

Karin and Yuzu came down together followed by goat face. Karin wore beige pants and a yellow top, while Yuzu wore a beige skirt and a pink shirt. Goat face

wore black pants and a blue shirt. Having said good morning the group walked to the front door and put on their shoes. They walked through the door and

onto Urahara's shop, meeting Ururu and Jinta at the door.

"What do you lot want?"

"Be nice, Jinta. Urahara-san said they would come by this morning and to let them in. Sorry for that Kurosaki-san, Urahara-san is waiting for you inside.",

bowing a little Ururu replied while ushering them inside leaving a confused Jinta outside.

Walking into the shop they bypassed the isles and walked into the back area, where they seen Urahara sitting at a round table. "Please come in and sit

down. You still have a few minutes until Captain Kuchiki comes to retrieve you. Would you like to have some tea?"

"Yes, we would like some tea while we wait.", Isshin said politely.

"Wait a minute, I didn't know that Byakuya would come and get us."

"You should be more respectful to nii-sama.", Rukia said while hitting Ichigo on the arm.

"Whatever, Rukia. No matter how many times you say that, it isn't going to happen, pixie.", retorted Ichigo while hitting Rukia on the arm.

"Why you,strawberry. You are going to pay for that."

"Whatever, pixie. You can't do any..."

Ichigo didn't get to finish his statement as a senkaimon opened and Byakuya and Renji walked out.

"Is everyone here?", receiving a nod from everyone Byakuya continued, "Well, since everyone is present please let's get on with this."

Yuzu was confused as the situation didn't really sink in yet, so she followed her twin and brother as they got up from the table and walked to a door in the

floor. As everyone but Karin and Yuzu jumped down, bypassing the ladder and landed on their feet gracefully. The group of shinigami waited as the twins

moved down the ladder and came to them.

"You shouldn't do that when you have people with you that can't. ", Karin said angrily looking at everyone except Byakuya, since she didn't know him.

"Sorry Karin, we sort of forgot. By the way Karin, Yuzu this is Byakuya (a death glare from Rukia)..Okay, pixie. This is Captain Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki. He is

Captain of the 6th division, Head of the Kuchiki Clan and Rukia's brother. Better, pixie?"

Smiling at themselves, the group(except Byakuya) watched as the two went between bickering and hitting each other. Neither noticed the others while

conversing with the other. Light laughter caused the two to look around and blushing slightly, breaking their conversation up.

"If you two are quite finished we will proceed to Soul Society.", an angered Byakuya said while glaring at the two.

Nodding the two turned towards Urahara for more instructions.

"As everyone but the two youngest knows this already I will make it quick. This is a senkaimon that has a reishi-converter that lets humans pass through

without removing their souls. Yuzu and Karin are the only non-soul reaper's among the group so this is for them. Don't be scared, when Ichigo and his friends

first invaded Soul Society they also used this senkaimon."

Receiving a glare from the Captain and Lieutenant of the 6th division and Ichigo, Kisuke moved over and opened the senkaimon. Ushering everyone towards

it, he remembered something important, "Also, Yuzu, Karin you might want to get on you brother and dad's back since they can run faster than you two."

"Why?", said the girls in unison looking around at everyone else.

"Let me explain. Urahara's explanation can go on forever. You have a time limit within the dangai and it is not very long. We can make it easily but you two

might not and we don't want to lose you two. Understand?", Ichigo explained while crouching down to look at his sister's.

Receiving a nod from the twins, Karin walked to Ichigo while Yuzu walked to their father. After getting onto their backs, Ichigo stood to his full height and

walked over to Kisuke nodding his head. "Will you be joining us, Kisuke?"

"Yes, I would like to go visit my old division and talk with some of the other captains. Oh, Ichigo before I forget the Visords said that they will come see you

in Soul Society and also Captain Zaraki knows you are coming and might be waiting when you enter the Seireitei. Just to give you a heads up."

"Damn that maniac. I don't have time for him. I am glad that the Visords that came back are doing fine and I get to see them. Okay, let's go everyone we

have a tight schedule right now." Ichigo finished and ran straight into the pitch black darkness with Karin holding tightly onto his neck.

Everyone followed Ichigo, most catching up with him easily since he was carrying extra weight. As they neared the exit they seen a bright light. Running

towards it, the group finally emerged at Sokyoku Hill. Different images came to the mind of Rukia, Renji, Byakuya and Ichigo. Frown marring said people's

faces, the others(beside Kisuke) looked confused but didn't question them.

None of them noticed that the entire Gotei 13 were in front and off to the side of the group. "Excuse me, if I may interrupt you? I would like to introduce

myself and the people behind me to the two young girls behind you." stated the Captain Commander, not really asking for permission just informing the

opposing group.

Byakuya was the first to look up and noticing his other Captains, he moved and stood behind the Captain Commander. Renji moved and followed his Captain,

motioning for Rukia to come and stand by her Captain. Rukia started to move towards her Captain but was stopped when someone tugged on her

shihakusho, looking behind her she seen a frightened Yuzu.

Crouching down to the girl she said, "Yuzu, what's wrong? You have your brother, sister and dad here, what's there to worry about? You know how

protective your brother can be, don't you?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia and scowled at her, while she gave a sweet and innocent smile.

Yuzu smiled, but didn't let go. "I don't want you to go. I know that Ichi-nii is over protective ("Hey, Yuzu!") but I would feel better if you were here too."

"Okay, fine. I will stay. I need to keep your brother in line anyways, not everyone can do it."

"Pixie, I don't need to watched over!"

"Yes, you do, Strawberry. Just look at the mess you make every time you come to Soul Society!"

"It is your fault that I have to come here every one of those times, midget. Don't get me started on that stupid rabbit you love so much!"

Before Rukia could shoot out a reply the Captain Commander interrupted, "Calm down you two. Nobles shouldn't act like this, as you well know, Lieutenant

Kuchiki."

The two inched away from each other and blushed slightly, looking everywhere but at each other. There were several laughs behind the Captain Commander,

also included was Isshin and Kisuke, while Karin and Yuzu were smiling in amusement. Everyone was trying to calm themselves when they heard three new

voices. The laughter was suddenly cut off as some people recognized one or all three of the newcomers.

Bending down to his sister's he explained the new arrivals, "Yuzu, Karin. You should both know Yoruichi Shihoin,partner of Kisuke Urahara. The other two are

Kukaku and Ganju Shiba, they are our cousins. Don't be afraid of them, they are eccentric like Dad so everything is fine."

"Hey, Ichigo. I was expecting you sooner, brat! Are these your two younger sister's.", Kukaku said while marching over to Ichigo and hitting him on the arm

hard. Compared to Rukia, Kukaku hits are a lot harder.

"I am sorry Kukaku. I needed time to think. Yes, these are my sister's. The dark-haired one is Karin and the lighter haired one is her twin, Yuzu. Be nice to

them, and not like how you were when we first met.", giving a stern look to Kukaku and Ganju after saying that.

"Of course we will. They aren't like you, who knows how we are. Of course with you three living with Isshin, you should be use to it .But since they aren't

use to us yet we will hold back or just give it all to you. "

"Yeah for me! Anyways, shall we move on then? Everyone was going to do introductions to my sister's, I believe. Captain Commander, you may proceed with

the introduction.", stated Ichigo, ready to get this over with.

"Very well, then. I will start off. My name is Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. Nice to meet you, Ladies."

The Captains each came forward and introduced themselves to the twins, each trying to be friendly. Ichigo pointed out Rukia's Captain, Jushiro Ukitake, who

smiled kindly at them receiving a blush and a hesitant wave in reply. Once the Captains were finished the lieutenants went. After the introductions were

done, Ichigo turned to his sister's and seen that Karin was looking at Toshiro.

Looking over at Toshiro after following Karin's gaze, he scowled at the small Captain while at the same time his reishi level rose gaining the attention of

everyone. Rukia walked over to him and kicked him in the shin to divert his attention from Captain Hitsugaya.

"OW, Midget. What was that for?"

"Your resishi was escalating and effecting everyone. Look around you, idiot. Don't glare at someone like that, or if you do please keep your reishi in check."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't glaring, just looking at who captured my sister's attention."

Their bickering went on before Byakuya walked up and coldly said, "Rukia, this is not how a Kuchiki should act, Behave yourself, immediately. Ignore this

brat!"

"Byakuya, you can shove that noble crap where the sun doesn't shine. I am tired of you looking down on her like that just because she doesn't act like she

has a stick stuck up her ass like you.", Ichigo shouted coming to the defense of Rukia.

"Why you insolent brat, you better be watch who you are talking to with that filthy mouth. I don't care if you are going to be a noble, but you will always be

a brat."

"Shove it, Byakuya. Don't forget I have kicked your ass before,and I wouldn't mind doing it again. Maybe I can get that stick out of your ass!"

"Bring it,brat!"

_"Byakuya, that is not something you would normally say. What is wrong?"_

_"Sorry, Senbonzakura. He just gets on my nerves and tests my patience."_

_"Be calm, before something else happens."_

_"Very well."_

After that sentence the two got into battle stances and grabbed their zanpakuto, Ichigo grabbed his from his back and Byakuya drew his from the scabbard.

Before the two could start, the Captain Commander thrust his cane down making a loud boom sound that echoed around Sokyoku Hill.

"Calm down, Captain Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. This is not the time for you two to settle things now that everyone is calm (glaring at Ichigo and Captain

Kuchiki respectively) the Captains may go back to their daily activities. Except Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Kuchiki, they will be joining myself and the

Shiba's for lunch. There will be no complaints, am I clear?"

"Yes sir/ gramps." Byakuya and Ichigo decided to glare at each other since at this time they could not touch each other. The Captain's, Lieutenant's, and the

people who came with Ichigo sweat dropped at the two enemies. Those two will never get over the grudge between themselves. The substitute is the total

opposite of the Kuchiki noble and that is only the beginning of their dislike for each other. The Captain's, lieutenants, Kisuke and Yoruichi dispersed saying

goodbyes to the group that was left behind.

The Captain Commander watched as everyone dispersed then looked back at the remaining group. Noticing the glares between Kurosaki, or I should say

Shiba, and Kuchiki, he sighed and went over to the group. "Please follow me. Everyone we will be going to the 1st division."

"Captain Commander, may I shunpo there?", asked Byakuya wanting to get away from the new noble.

"Yes, but take Kurosaki with you. Don't start fighting, I will be able to tell by your reishi and to make sure Lieutenant Kuchiki will accompany you to make

sure you two behave. "

They both turned to the Captain Commander, one bowing and the other nodded. Before shunpoing away in a flash, Rukia had a little trouble catching up with

the two.

'No wonder they are both master's of shunpo. Nii-sama and Ichigo had the same teacher 'The Goddess of Flash', so of course they would be masters of the

technique.'

_"Rukia, pay attention. The atmosphere between these two is electric, please be carefull. Also your shunpo will get better, maybe you _could ask

Shihoin-sama for some training."

_"Thank you for the advice,Shirayuki. Yes, I agree but I don't think these two will be easy to calm down once they are worked up." Shirayuki nodded as_

Rukia faded from her sight. 

Finally reaching the 1st, a couple of minutes behind Ichigo and Nii-sama.

"Hey, slow poke. What took you so long?", asked Ichigo while sticking out his tongue at her.

"Ugh, because you were trained in shunpo by Yoruichi that is the only reason why you are faster than me, Strawberry."

"Don't call me strawberry, pixie. So what if I was trained by Yoruichi, you have had a longer time to master it than myself."

"Would you two shut up. I am tired of your incessant bickering. Should I lock you two in a room until you stop fighting.", stated Byakuya getting annoyed.

Not realizing what he implied until he heard a chuckle behind him. He turned and seen the Captain Commander and the rest of the group. Raising an eyebrow

at Isshin, asking why he was laughing.

"You don't realize what you said, Captain Kuchiki? Are you giving those two your permission? Well, that is what it sounded like and what the two behind you

construed from that, telling by their blushes."

"That is not what I meant. They were bickering so much and hurting my head. Permission? I didn't know that those two felt that way towards each other."

The expressions on the group spoke volumes of how much he didn't pay enough attention to his sister. "Are you serious? Those two are meant to be

together and if you didn't have that stick stuck up your ass maybe you would realize when your sister is in love with someone.", stated Karin while rolling her

eyes at him.

"Look who's talking, Karin. When were you going to tell me who you are in love with?", stated an angry Ichigo eyebrows twitching.

Mirroring her brothers gaze she crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned her head then replied, "You don't need to know who. Anyways, Rukia and

Yuzu know and that is what matters. He won't do anything to hurt me anyways."

"Like hell. I know who it is and you shouldn't hide it from me. Anyways he is much too old for you.", scoffing at his sister.

Scoffing herself, she looked at Ichigo with an arched eyebrow, "Excuse me, isn't Rukia-nii just as old as he is if not older. What right do you have to say that

when she is older than you, by a lot I might add. I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you wouldn't approve."

"It's not like I don't improve it's just that I don't want you to get hurt. If he hurts you than I will kick his ass, Captain or not. And Rukia is older but I don't

care. I am supposed to look after you."

"Okay, I will let it go. I will tell him that when I meet with him later."

As they finished their conversation, Ichigo realized that he never denied being in love with Rukia and the same with her. He looked over and locked gazes

with her, asking her a question with his eyes.

She nodded and silently asked him the same question, receiving the same answer. She blushed than moved towards him to place her hand in his secretly.

The group smiled and noticed that the two might have become closer than before, but Byakuya was not pleased at the interaction between the two.

The Captain Commander must have realized something bad was about to transpire that might send both of Kuchiki and Kurosaki fighting again so he

interfered. "Everyone, please move inside. We will have lunch brought to us in my office while we talk over some things."

"May I ask, why the Kuchiki Clan has to be apart of this conversation? You are only talking about the heir to the Shiba Clan and how to renew their status

back to where it was before Kaien died and Isshin deserted."

"Captain Kuchiki, you and your sister are here because we would like to have a match between both Lieutenant Kuchiki and Shiba-sama. The Shiba Clan will

rise, once the elders meet and find out that the Hero of the Winter War is the heir to the Shiba Clan. Would you not agree?"

"I would not deny the match would be advantageous for both Clans, however do you not think them to young to wed? The elders would definitely go wild

once they knew of this and the Shiba Clan would rise back to its formal glory.", replied Byakuya with a hint of resistance in his voice.

"You yourself, Captain Kuchiki were young when you married and she herself was not a noble. Between these to, like with you and your

wife, they love each other and have proven that many times over. I do not think there is a problem with their marriage. It's not like they

have to get married right away, it will be when they both seem ready for it. Is that not acceptable?"

"It is acceptable. Shall we move on?"

"Yes, we shall. Next we would like to offer of Kurosaki-san, or should I say Shiba-san to take a position of teacher at the Shino

Academy?"

What will Ichigo do?How will he react?

End

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

ANY QUESTIONS?


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Noble**

**Chapter 5**

Ichigo was stunned as he looked at the Captain Commander, noticing that the old man had determination in his eyes much like he did when he helped/ invaded the Soul Society. He finally snapped out of his shock when he felt Rukia slip her hand secretly into his own, she slightly squeezed it to gain his attention. As he looked over at her he seen the worry clear in her eyes, he squeezed back to reassure her he is fine. He would talk to her after the lunch to make sure she is alright.

"You won't me to teach at the Academy, correct?"

"Yes, if that is okay. It is your choice. Although if you take that position than I have another in mind that you might like better.", stated the old man noticing the hesitation in the young man's eyes.

"I would like to decline the invitation to teach as I am not good at teaching other's. Can I ask what the other suggestion is?"

"I had a feeling that you would not take that offer, although you declined it it will still be open if you change your mind. My other suggestion is to hold training sessions to the member's of the Gotei 13 and the Academy that need help with training with their Zanpakuto, flash step and hand-to hand combat. I make this suggestion because you excel in all three fields and I have no open Captain's positions for you to fill. Is this suggestion acceptable?"

"Yes, gramps this is acceptable. I would not mind something like this, may I train my sister's in this training as well? It should be of benefit to Karin at least, if she would like."

"Very well then. I shall see to it that everything that you will need will be provided to you. Is there anything else that you would like to discuss while we are all together?"

"No, I think everything has been discussed. Although I would like to say that I will marry Rukia, with or without her brother's approval. His approval I would like to have, for Rukia's sake but if he is unwilling to give his blessing then things will proceed without it.", stated Ichigo seriously as he locked eyes with Byakuya, daring him to do or say anything.

Byakuya's eyebrows twitched ever so lightly that only Rukia, Ichigo and the Captain Commander noticed. His Kuchiki mask fell as he let a scowl mare his feature's for the first time in Rukia's recollection. "Boy, you would go against me if I do not give my blessing for you two to be wed?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that? She might want your approval but I don't need it. Like I said I would like to have it for Rukia's sake but personally I don't think you will give it, Mr. Stick -Up- His-Ass!"

"Boy, you are treading a dangerous line, you better sit down and shut up before something happens."

"_Byakuya, Calm yourself! You are playing right into his hands if you continue this!"_

"_I understand, but this boy won't learn a lesson unless shown by force!"_

"_That is not the way! I have been talking with Zangestu and he himself knows that nothing good can come of you two fighting. He is trying to talk to Kurosaki but he reminds me of you when you were still a child, actually you are acting like you were then stop this!"_

"_Senbonzakura, that is insulting! To think that I was as bad as him. His Zanpakuto talked to you, you should not listen to a thing that punk has to say. We will talk about this later, Sen!"_

Everyone except Ichigo seemed amused by the cold and rational Byakuya Kuchiki scowling like a teenager, Ichigo just gave him a calculating look and then looked away, clearly not amused. As the Captain Commander looked on amused he couldn't help but compare the two. When the young Kuchiki head was but a child he was irrational and headstrong just like young Kurosaki. These two actually had a lot in common but their pasts with each other turned them against each other, they could have had a great relationship and then the marriage between Kurosaki-Shiba and Rukia Kuchiki would go with no complaints.

As the old man heaved a sigh, he slowly rose to his feet with help from his lieutenant. Looking over the small group, he realized everyone looked antsy and uncomfortable, trying to find the cause his gaze landed on the two young men and noticed the cold atmosphere between them. Shaking his head at the two he lifted up his cane and banged it on the floor once to get everyone's attention. "Now, that everything had been addressed I will dismiss this meeting. I have a feeling that there are many things that the Shiba Clan needs to attend to. Captain and Lieutenant Kuchiki are dismissed to their respective divisions."

As the last sentence exited to old man's mouth, everyone stood up and bowed to the old man then turned and walked out the door. Before splitting up, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm and gave her a swift but meaningful kiss before letting go and turning back to his family. Rukia couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend, sighing she shunpoed off the her division not even noticing she said nothing to her brother before she left. This left Byakuya in a bad mood as he tried to control his spiritual pressure from leaking out, he also sighed than shunpoed to his office. The Shiba Clan was the last ones left, wondering what they should do.

" Dad, go see Toshiro and Matsumoto!", this was said not as a suggestion, but an order which offered no room for complaints. No one would dare and say no to the current pissed of Ichigo, especially his family. The new heir of the Shiba Clan was not someone anyone could control by any means, not even the Captain Commander could control this young man.

Nodding to his son, because he didn't trust his words, Isshin Shiba shunpoed away from the bunch and in the direction of the tenth division. He sighed when he got far enough away from his son, but started to get nervous the closer he came to his old division. He wondered what his son would do if he didn't follow through with his order, shaking his head he didn't want to think about that.

*Back with the Shiba Clan*

Ichigo turned to Kukaku and asked, "Can you please show us the Shiba Estate? I would like to see for myself what it looks like since dad couldn't describe it?"

"Yes, but the manor and estate will be in horrible shape since we were exiled from the noble house a long time ago. We will have to walk since no one can use shunpo except you."

"Very well, let us go. In which direction should be head, Kukaku?"

"Ichigo, you need to lighten up. You are causing a lot of people to worry, I know that this is tough on you but it is not any better on the rest of us. We need to head north from here."

A black and red light suddenly appeared before the group. Karin and Yuzu hid behind Ichigo while Kukaku and Ganju backed up a few steps and looked wide eyed but alert at whatever had yet to make it's presence known. Ichigo was the only one not worried as he waited for the light to dissipate and the figures to show themselves.

*End*

READ, REVIEW! ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS ARE WELCOMED!


	6. Chapter 6

A New Noble

""**Zanpakuto speaking**

""_Ichigo's Hollow speaking_

Chapter 6

The light dissipated to reveal two figures, one an older man the other what seemed like a white version of Ichigo, but with golden eyes surrounded by black. The two seemed to be arguing about something, not paying attention to the group in front of them. Ichigo gave a sigh while the other four looked shocked and terrified at the bickering duo. Ichigo had about enough and snapped at his Zanpakuto and Hollow.

"Zan, Shiro Shut Up!", exclaimed Ichigo scowling at the pair.

"_Hey, Kingy. What's wrong? You are making it rain cats and dogs in there."_

"**Ichigo, calm down. You are worrying not only everyone around you, but us as well. Like Shiro not so elegantly put it, it's pouring rain and you know how I don't like rain. Also I have been talking to Senbonsakura about things."**

Now Ichigo was pissed not only was Zan talking to Mr. Stick-up-his-ass's sword, but they both showed up because it's raining in his inner world! 'Really, you are bugging me because it's raining!' Running a hand through his hair and then over his face. he gave a don't mess with me look at the two before replying, "I am calm, Zan. By the way, why are you talking to Byakuya's Zanpakuto?"

"**Ichigo, I think you should worry about the four people behind you. They seem confused as to who we are. Also Shiro's presence might attract the Captain's and Lieutenants.", Zan said calmly to Ichigo. Seeing how his master reacted to him speaking with Sen, this was not over by a long shot. **

Ichigo turned around after that and seen shocked faces looking at him. He smiled at them then cleared his throat and explained the two next to him. "Guy's you don't have to be afraid. The older looking man is my Zanpakuto spirit, Zangestu and the white one is my inner Hollow, Shiro. They will not hurt you!"

The group really didn't seem like they believed him, as they stood stock still and didn't move. Ichigo motioned them forward, but only Karin moved to stand beside her brother, she was curious about the two people in front of her as they were obviously important to her brother. She decided to play nice right now, and not cause any more problems for Ichii-nii. "Hi, I am one of Ichigo's younger twin sister's. My name is Karin, nice to meet you."

"_Oh, this is one of Kingy's sister's. Wow, never thought the day would come where I could meet one. How ya doing, little lady? Come closer, I won't bite, much!"_

"Don't even think about it, Shiro! You will not ever lay a hand on my sister's, Understand?!", glaring hotly at his hollow. His senses came alive when he felt Captain's, Lieutenant's, and the Captain Commander coming towards them. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, he looked over and shared a glance with the two spirits in front to him. "Karin, go stand by Kukaku. We have some visitors approaching and I don't want you to be in the middle of this. They will not hurt us, okay. Don't worry! They are just investigating a hollow's presence here, and traced it back to me. They know I have a hollow but no one but the Visords have seen him."

Before anyone could respond to Ichigo, a large group appeared in around them. The pressure of all the higher ranked plus the Captain Commander had the group of four on their knees. Ichigo walked over to his family and stood protectively in front of them, standing as a road block for the reishi. "Captain Commander, what have you come here for? Your reishi along with those behind you are hurting my family, please reign it in before something bad happens to them!"

" Shiba-sama we have come here because we have sensed a hollow presence and it traced it here. We didn't mean to cause any harm, we were merely coming prepared. Who are the two figures beside you?", the Captain Commander seemed curious about the whole thing. He didn't want to distrust the young man but the hollow presence they all traced here was worrying not only for their safety but also for the young man's family.

Glancing at the two beside him, they communicated through looks for a moment before Ichigo once again turned towards the Captain Commander. "The hollow presence is indeed here, but he means no harm to anyone. The two people beside me are by Zanpakuto, Zangestu and my hollow, Shiro. They were worried and materialized to voice their complaints out loud instead of in my head. I was introducing the two to my family when you all showed up."

As Ichigo finished, the two spirits stepped forward ready to introduce themselves or protect themselves and those behind them from danger. Shiro was more prone to attack while Zangestu was prone to try and talk everything out. The two were complete opposite but were a yin and yang for Ichigo, that was needed.

"_Hello there, weaklings. Why should we try and explain our...", the white version of Ichigo didn't get to finish as two hands came out and sent the white version to the ground face first. _

"**I am deeply sorry for him. He has no manners! My name is Zangestu and I am Ichigo's Zanpakuto, it's nice to meet you all. I have talked to some of your Zanpakuto's and have heard many things about you from them. Captain Commander, I am honored to meet you. Now may not be the best time to upset Ichigo as he is having trouble processing everything. He can be hard headed at times which some of you have experienced or noticed."**

"Thanks a lot, Zan! You are supposed to defend me not insult me, that's what I have Shiro for.", Ichigo looked insulted.

"_Hey, King. That's not nice!",pouted Shiro. He tried to look innocent but it just looked creepy. _

The Captain's, Lieutenant's and the old man looked amused at the trio. Most were surprised at how the trio communicated with each other, the Visord Captains looked amused but shocked by how Ichigo talked to his hollow. They haven't really talked to theirs before, trying to keep their hollows in order.

"Hey, Ichigo. Since when are you on good terms with your hollow?", Shinji asked. All the Visords were thinking it but no one stepped forward beside Shinji.

"Hey, Shinji. My hollow and I have our days. After Zan and Shiro fused together with me to defeat Aizen, we have been closer and been able to understand each other. It's weird to me too still, but it's made our relationship better. You and the Visords should try it. Or at least have your Zanpakuto talk to him/her first and make it easier." Turning towards the Captain Commander he asked, "Is there any other problems here, gramps? I would like to go and see the Shiba estate while there is still daylight."

Shinji as well as everyone else looked amazed at how Ichigo talked to the most powerful man in the Seiritei. Although some could argue that Ichigo might be more powerful than the Captain Commander himself, and that was before everyone learned of his Quincy heritage! People wondered just how much more powerful can this young man get? Laughter was heard behind Ichigo, he turned around to find sweet Yuzu being barely held up by Karin while both laughed at their brother's predicament.

"Yuzu, Karin! You aren't supposed to be laughing."

"We can't help it, Ichi-nii! You are getting reprimanded by dead people!"

"How dare you speak of us this way! You insolent girl, just because you brother is powerful doesn't mean you can talk that way! Who exactly do you think you are, stupid human!", Byakuya Kuchiki said with icy disdain while looking at the youngest of the Kurosaki twins. Not bothering the tense atmosphere as he finished that sentence.

Before anyone could reply, Ichigo disappeared and reappeared with his blade at the Kuchiki Clan Head's throat. "You better watch your mouth, Byakuya! Before something bad happens!Stay away from them.", the deadly calm of Ichigo's voice spoke volumes of how pissed he was. No one wanted to interfere with this young man at this moment.

Byakuya knew he had crossed a line, but he couldn't help it. He seemed like a teenager again, snapping at everyone that said something insulting. "Kurosaki, I am sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Ichigo just ignored him and turned and walked back to the group of four. Rukia rushed to her boyfriend but spared her brother a hard glare. Rukia knew her nii-sama had crossed a line that should never be crossed with Ichigo. Most of the people around her brother knew this and would not step up and defend him if Ichigo decided to attack him. Rukia made it to Ichigo and his group and slid one hand in Ichigo's and her arm around Yuzu, also gripping Karin's shoulder. Karin was visibly angry and had her arm around her sister's waist while her other hand was in a fist at her side.

Toshiro was conflicted, he wanted to go to Karin and calm her down, but on the other hand he wanted to punch the stuck up man that insulted the Karin's twin. Everyone should know that Ichigo cherished his sisters, family and friends above anything, why insult them when you know it will only cause trouble for yourself? Finally making up his mind, he walked forward until he was on the other side of Karin. Taking her hand in his, he let his cold reishi flow over the girl until he felt she was calm enough for him to let go. This action made everyone turn in his direction, including Ichigo who gave him a speculative glance that meant they will discuss this later, but nodded approvingly at the young Captain. Karin to everyone who knew her's amusement and shock leaned over and rested her head on the Tenth Division Captain's shoulder appearing calm.

Yamamoto hated to break this silence but decided to do it now and not let it drag out more than necessary since he feared for the Kuchiki nobles life. He lifted his cane and brought it down to get everyone's attention and commanded, "Captain's, Lieutenant's you are dismissed to your barracks! Shiba-san you and your family are also dismissed, I am sorry for hassling you when you obviously have things you should be doing." Turing towards the two spirits that gave the young man beside them so much power, he bowed and said, "It was nice to meet both of you! Please take care of this young man he has a lot of potential that he hasn't tapped into yet." With that Yamamoto turned and flash stepped back to the first division.

First to leave among the group was Byakuya, opting not to say a goodbye to the remaining group. He was followed by the rest of the group until only Kukaku, Ganju, Yuzu, Karin, Toshiro, Rukia and Ichigo remained. The spirits put a comforting hand on Ichigo's shoulder before disappearing in black and red smoke. The sun was setting over Sokyoku Hill turning the sky orange, as the group watched the tense atmosphere evaporated into a calm one. Ichigo looked over at Toshiro again to see him talking softly to his sister while patting her head which still lay on his shoulder. He sighed and looked down at his girlfriend that gave him a warm and understanding smile.

"I guess we will have to visit the estate tomorrow morning. Kukaku, can we adjourn to your lodgings for tonight? Toshiro you are also welcome to come if you would like. I need to discuss some things with you before you precede.", Ichigo directed his first question at the elder Shiba, while never taking his eyes off the Tenth Squad Captain and his sister. Rukia jabbed him in the side and giggled when she realized he was intimidating the Captain, hoping to give said Captain a break from the protective older brother.

Kukaku watched the scene with amusement, Rukia had told her how over protective Ichigo was. Although seeing it for yourself is something totally different than hearing about it from someone else. The poor Captain gulped audibly and looked absolutely nervous, while Karin looked amusedly between her brother and the Captain. Kukaku thought she should spare the Captain so she diverted Ichigo's attention. "Ichigo, you may stay at my house for however long you would like. You are family! Please leave the young Captain alone for now, you can talk to him tomorrow about_ things_, okay?"

Toshiro looked aghast at the eldest Shiba, while Karin chuckled from his shoulder. "Okay, that's enough teasing, Ichi-nii, Kukaku! You will make him run away and then how would you feel. Rukia-nii, you should help the poor Captain. He might not be use the eccentric Kurosaki family.", Yuzu complained making Ichigo and Kukaku a little embarrassed.

"Yuzu, you know that Toshiro had to put up with dad before we did, right? He was the Tenth Division Captain before Toshiro. He actually has known dad longer than we have.", Ichigo said while bending down to his younger sister's height.

Yuzu looked shocked at that and swung her gaze to the young looking Captain, "You knew dad before we did. I didn't know that. Was he always like this? It doesn't seem like you should know him because you look so young."

The last sentence made everyone want to laugh but they tried to hold it in for the Captain's sake. Karin couldn't hold it as she fell to the ground laughing and holding her stomach, next was Rukia. They all eventually dissolved into laughter except for Toshiro, who did not look amused, and Yuzu, who didn't understand why everyone was laughing. Rukia was the first to recover enough to answer Yuzu, "Yuzu, Hitsugaya Taicho is older than he looks as am I. In souls Society you age slower than you do in the World of the Living."

"Oh, I am sorry, Hitsugaya Taicho if I have insulted you in any way. I didn't realize that just because you look young does not mean you necessarily are young here.", turning to bow at the Captain. She rose from her bow and let a smile grace her features as she thought something aloud. "I am sure that Ichi-nii will not have any problem with the Captain dating Karin as his own girlfriend is older than him as well!"

"Yuzu. I am going to let that go for now. We should really be going before all the light is gone. Toshiro, are you going to join us or are we going to see you in the morning at eight?"

"I shall leave you now and meet up with you in the morning at eight. Is Sokyoku Hill the meeting place?", Toshiro answered looking at Ichigo. Receiving a nod from said man he turned to Karin and place a small kiss on her cheek before shunpoing away before her brother could react.

After his departure the rest of the group walked away from Seireitei and to Kukaku's house. As the reached the door, it was suddenly opened by the two assistants and welcomed inside. The group sat down to eat a meal while conversing with each other until everyone was done than everyone split to go to their rooms. As Ichigo lay on the bed with his hands joined behind his head and Rukia snuggled next to him he thought that this was peaceful and he hoped it stayed like this for a while.

End

Please Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A New Noble

Chapter 7

The next morning brought chaos within the Shiba house, as everyone got ready for the day. Yuzu was in the kitchen with Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko making breakfast, the two partners argued at first but quickly gave up after coming to realize that Yuzu would not move on the matter.

'She is definitely a Shiba Princess! Stubborn to the bone just like the rest of the family!', the both thought as they bowed to the young girl and escorted her to the kitchen. Yuzu giggled and watched with interest the two before getting to work making breakfast for the family like she always does.

Upstairs footsteps could be as the rest of the Shiba came alive, running could be heard as Ichigo and Ganju got into another fight, only being stopped by Kukaku hitting them. As everyone finished getting ready, they all came together in the dining room to have breakfast. Yuzu came into the room followed closely by the two brothers, she presented the food and then took her spot next to her twin.

Kukaku smiled at the youngest girl as everyone decided to dig into the delicious looking food. At the sound of a door opening, everyone looked up in time to move out of the way of a black blur rushing forward and trying to kick Ichigo. The result was being kicked into the opposing wall by said man.

"Damn goat face! It's too early for this crap. I thought you would stop that after we left the world of the living! I should have known better, but I was hoping that you would straighten up. I have seen you serious when you need to be, what happened to that?", Ichigo said furiously as he stood glaring at Isshin.

"I have nothing more to teach you my son! I don't want your reflexes to get dull. Don't be sooo mean to daddy!", exclaimed Isshin as he rushed his son once more, only to get stomped into the ground by said son.

Everyone sweat dropped at the mention of Ichigo's reflexes getting dull. 'Does he even know who he is talking about!'

"**Hey, old man. Do you really think I would serve a King that is less powerful than me?!", said an eerie voice beside Ichigo. **

"_Yes, do you think that we would allow him to grow dull?", said a monotone voice on the other side of Ichigo._

"Shiro, Zangestu I don't need your comments on the situation. In fact you will actually make it worse, than you make it better!", replied Ichigo not needing the extra headache that is his hollow and Zanpakuto. Running his hand over his face he sighed and decided to look at the two spirits.

Although everyone in the group beside Isshin had met the two spirits, they still felt uncomfortable around them, especially Shiro. Isshin looked shocked at the carbon copy of his son then moved his gaze to the older man on his son's right side. "Ichigo, are they your Hollow and Zanpakuto?"

Before Ichigo could respond the carbon copy answered in his eerie voice, **"Yeah, you have a problem with that, old man?"**

"_Shiro, behave yourself! Your making yourself and us look bad. You may not care about making yourself look bad, but for once at least think about myself and Ichigo. Sometime's I don't know why I put up with you?", Zangestu said while rolling his eyes at the hollow, then moving behind him and hitting in upside the head. _

"**Hey! Kingy does that by himself sometimes without my help and you know it! Why are punishing me when King started it!", stated his hollow with a pout on his lips. It looked weird and creepy and caused Ichigo to punch him in the face to get rid of it. "See what he just did? Why don't you ever hit him?"**

"_Because he doesn't act like a child throwing a tantrum! Ichigo, please be nice to Shiro, you are hurting his feelings. You know how temperamental he is.", Zangestu replied looking from Shiro to Ichigo. 'Sometime's I think I am a babysitter to these two more than a Zanpakuto!'_

Giggling was heard throughout the room as the three looked around to find Yuzu, Karin and Rukia rolling on the floor holding the stomachs in laughter. They were not even trying to calm themselves after witnessing Ichigo and Shiro being scolded by Zangestu. Then a white smoke appeared then dissipated to reveal a beautiful lady with white hair and wearing a kimono. She held a stern gaze as her eyes swept the room, taking in three figures in front of her then down to her master rolling undignified on the floor laughing.

"_Rukia Kuchiki, that is undignified. What on earth are you doing?", stated Sode no Shirayuki evenly. _

Rukia immediately gained her composure and rose off the floor to stand beside her sword. "Shirayuki, why have you come out?"

"_Come I not come out every once and awhile? Maybe you should introduce me to your boyfriend the spirits beside him instead of worrying about what frivolous things.", stated the spirit as she walked to Ichigo. Circling around him he came to a stop in front of the older man on the right and looked him up and down then cast a glance over her shoulder at her wielder. _

"Very well, have it your way! The person in front of you is Ichigo's Zanpakuto, Zangestu, the one in the middle you should already know but that is Ichigo, and the one on his left is his inner hollow, Shiro. Ichigo, you might recognize this woman as my Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. Zangestu, Shiro this is my Zanpakuto. ", Rukia huffed knowing how stubborn her Zanpakuto can be at times.

_Zangestu bowed to the elegant in front of him, when he rose he took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles before saying, "My name is Zangestu. It is very nice to meet you, my lady!" Letting go of her hand he bowed again, then offered his arm to her and asking, "Would you like to take a walk with me outside, my lady?"_

"_It is very nice to meet you, Zangestu. My name is Sode no Shirayuki, my lord! Yes, I would like to to go for a walk, if it is no trouble, sir?", Sode no Shirayuki replied with a hint of a blush. She curtsied to the man and then took his arm as he escorted her away from the group and outside. _

"**What the fuck just happened?", Shiro was the first to recover of the group. He looked after the older man in shock. **

The group looked dumbfounded as the two Zanpakuto made their exit, no worrying about their wielder's. Rukia and Ichigo was brought out of their revenue by the crude words of the Hollow. Exchanging glances, Ichigo decided to answer Shiro's question. "Um, I think Zangestu just made an attempt to court Shirayuki, and she accepted. That was weird! I hope that Byakuya doesn't go ballistic over our two Zanpakuto getting together. He won't sent Senbonsakura after Zangestu will he?" The last question was directed at Rukia.

"I am confused about what happened. I don't think nii-sama will be mad, although I don't know about Sen, he is awfully protective of Shirayuki. They are like brother and sister.". answered Rukia while worrying her bottom lip.

"Damn, their screwed. Lets leave them alone. If they need us, they know where to find us. Anyway, old man are you joining us today?", replied Ichigo with a worried frown. 'I hope everything turns out okay for them!'

As if sensing his thoughts, Shiro place a whit hand on his shoulder and nodded trying to be comforting. It wasn't really his strong suit, usually it's Zangestu that does these things. Ichigo nodded at the hollow in thanks before turning to wait on a reply from his father.

"Yeah, I will join you. Where are you planning on going?", Isshin answered while getting up from his spot on the floor. He was puzzled by his son's behavior and also the Zanpakuto's behavior but decided to leave it alone. 'Maybe I will talk to the Captain Commander about it when I get a moment with him.'

"We are going to meet Toshiro at Sokyoku Hill, then from there we will precede to the Shiba estate.", answered Ichigo before heading to the door with Rukia right beside him. Taking this as a cue to leave everyone followed Ichigo out of the house and began walking towards Seireitei then to the execution hill.

Time Skip

By the time the group made it to the meeting spot, Toshiro was waiting with his Lieutenant. Karin immediately rushed over to the Tenth Squad Captain and knocked him down then placed a chaste kiss on his lips before getting off him so he could stand. What happened next made Ichigo's spiritual pressure rise and be directed only at the Tenth Squad Captain. (What happened you ask?) When Toshiro got up he walked to Karin, pushed his fingers lightly in her hair and moved to kiss her. The kiss would have been longer but within a few minutes the Captain was on his knees panting, trying to catch his breath. As the pressure spread of the Captain, he had a thought go through his head, 'Damn, it was only a little kiss!'

A blue smoke erupted beside the kneeling, panting Captain. When it cleared a man stood with teal green hair and blue eyes looking worryingly at his master, before sliding over to the man that caused this. _"Stop this at once! There is no need for this kind of behavior from the likes of you!"_

As the sentence washed over Ichigo, the pressure came down on the spirit as well, as Ichigo's eyes went hard and burned amber with a fire. **"The likes of me, you say? Whatever could you mean by that, Hyorinmaru?" The edge to the voice coupled with the hollow voice sent a chill down everyone's spines. **

"Hyorinmaru, it's okay. He is Karin's brother, he warned me yesterday but I discarded it when she kissed me first.", Toshiro panted out. The pressure let up after he finished that sentence and the young Captain risked a glance at the enraged soul reaper in front of him.

"Ichigo, it's okay. You knew this was going to happen, calm down. Lets go before anything else happens, okay?", Rukia said soothingly rubbing Ichigo's arm in comfort. Looking around her she gave a pleading glance at everyone before turning her eyes back to her boyfriend. He slowly relaxed, but Rukia thought it wise to keep her hand on him.

"Yes, let go. The Shiba estate is this way. It actually isn't that far from the Kuchiki and the Shihoin estates, if you would follow me.", Kukaku took off walking away from the hill and the tension around it, expecting the group to follow. Everyone dissipated one by one until only Rukia, Ichigo, Toshiro and Karin remained. Exchanging glances between themselves the ladies excused themselves so they could catch up with the eldest Shiba.

'I hope that leaving them two alone was a good decision! It felt too much like leaving so the girls father could have a talk with the boyfriend, but I guess Ichigo is more like a father to Karin than Isshin is. Just have to keep my fingers crossed that everything goes in Captain Hitsugya's favor!', grabbing Karin's hand she looked at the young lady and seen tears in said lady's eyes. She pulled them to a stop and wrapped the younger girl in her arms, rubbing her back comfortingly. "It will be okay, Karin. You brother wouldn't do anything to bring you pain. You know this, he is just being overprotective. He is more a father to you and Yuzu than Isshin is so you should have seen this coming!" The last was said with a smile and a small laugh while the younger lady looked at her and let out a small laugh too. After that the duo ran to catch up with the other's , finally meeting up with them at the bottom of the hill.

The group proceeded ahead not waiting on the other two males on the hill to catchup. The could trace their spiritual pressure in order to find them. Everyone silently wished the young Captain luck with the overprotective/ father figure of the twins.

End

Please Read and Review

Any Questions


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Noble**

**Chapter 8**

Ichigo watched to group go before turning his gaze back to the young Captain and his Zanpakuto. Sighing to himself at the tense posture of the other two, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before letting it out and opening his eyes once again. "Captain Hitsugaya, may I ask what intentions you have at present and in the future regarding my sister?"

The young Captain gulped before looking straight into the noble's eyes and answering truthfully, "At the present I am courting your sister with the thought and hope of eventually asking for her hand and your acceptance once I have done so. Is this acceptable to you?" Talking in this manner was extremely difficult for the young Captain, but as he was answering a question from a noble, no a friend and brother of his girlfriend.

Ichigo ran Toshiro's answer through his head before nodding to the young Captain and replying, "I am not trying to make your life difficult Toshiro. I am just worried about Karin, although I know you won't hurt her any way. I know how difficult it is to try and win over the favor of your girlfriends brother/ guardian. At this time I accept that you are courting my sister, although I will have to think it over when you ask for her hand. Before that may I give you a warning?"

Toshiro gulped as he listened to Ichigo's reply. He let go of a mouthful of air that he didn't know that he was holding when the other man mentioned that he accepted his courtship of Karin. He also had to hold in a laugh when he mentioned winning the favor of a brother/guardian. A smile blossomed on his face as he thought of what the Sixth Division Captain and Head of the Kuchiki Clan thought of the young war hero/ new noble. The last sentence had his eyes widening and he gulped again to try and regain his voice. "You may."

Ichigo was amused by the expressions that filtered on the young Captain's face, especially when he was trying to hold back a laugh. A smirk came to his face at the Captain's response. 'This is going to be fun.' "If you hurt her, **there will be hell to pay! You will experience hell, and no one will be able to help you! Am I understood, Captain Hitsugaya?"**

The tenth squad Captain was scared and he was not afraid to admit it! Ichigo might be a war hero but he could kick everyone's ass in the Gotei 13, including the Captain Commander. No one wanted to be on his bad side, not even the Almighty Kuchiki noble or the Captain Commander. Not trusting his words he nodded to Ichigo before lowering his head and bowing to the Shiba heir.

Ichigo waited for the Captain to raise from his bow before nodding his head and walking away, expecting the other man to follow him. Discretely looking back he noticed that the Captain followed willingly but at a moderate pace. "You do not have to keep your distance. I know how you feel about my sister and I am sure she feels the same, I am just being overprotective I guess. You will give me leave to be overprotective of you girlfriend, am I correct? You must also remember, Captain Hitsugaya that my sister is now a noble and while in the presence of people other than family, you will treat her like one. She would probably insist you don't but she needs to get use to it. I have already given my approval of your relationship so no more needs to be said upon this subject until you come to my father and I about asking for her hand. I know what you have been through as I have went through the same with the Kuchiki Princess and am still dealing with it now, so rest assured if you have any questions feel free to ask, okay?"

The Captain smiled before replying, "I understand you sentiments in this situation. I am glad she has someone that is so protective of her. I will give you leave of course. I have no right to deny that and I never would. I do hope that we get along better that you and Captain Kuchiki do, since you will have me around for quite a long time." Smiling as he finished, he felt a weight come off his shoulders as he looked over to the young war hero. He has been through so much for so young a person but he found some way to keep his head held high.

Ichigo let out a laugh as he listened to the other talk. It felt good to laugh with someone that wasn't family, not yet anyways. "You have no need to worry, you and I already get along better than Byakuya and myself. We will probably remain on better terms the whole time you are courting my sister. I did not mean to cause you any harm earlier today when I let my rein of my spiritual pressure loose , please relay that to your spirit as well. It was quiet a shock to myself and I apologize to any harm I may have caused. Rukia is always telling me I overact in situations such as this one, I apparently did quite a number on Byakuya when I met with him last. But that is another topic for another day. Should we proceed to the Shiba estate and meet up with the others."

Toshiro smiled at the young man before nodding his head to everything that Ichigo said. He felt a laugh bubble up in his throat at the thought of what Ichigo could do to the Kuchiki noble. "Yes, lets. I can only hope that while I am gone Matsumoto does some of the paperwork and if not lets hope she hasn't destroyed my office by the time I return."

This earned a laugh from the other man, before they both vanish in a blur of shunpo. Ichigo actually had to slow down his speed since he was faster than the young Captain. 'I guess that's what I get for training with the Goddess of Flash Step.'

'Wow, he is fast. I need to improve, although I doubt I could get up to his speed."

'_Do not put yourself down. He has had training with the Goddess of Flash Step. He can only be out done by her and her alone. Not even the Sixth Division Captain can keep up for a long period of time. He is known among the Spirits and some of the Soul Reapers as the fastest besides the Shihoin Princess. You should know this. Would you tell him that I didn't mean any offense earlier, I was just protecting you.'_

' That doesn't mean I can't get faster if I train more. I know that no one besides Shihoin can keep up to him when he goes full speed. Maybe I can get him to train with me a little. I am sure he knows Hyorinmaru. He has already apologized himself, he was just agitated. I will talk to you later, we are almost at the estate.'

Ichigo decided not to talk when shunpoing to the estate, since he could tell the other was conversing with his Zanpakuto. He would have to talk to both of his spirits when he gets a free moment. Maybe Rukia would like to join in with her spirit as well. He noticed that the air became a little chilly then returned to normal and Ichigo assumed the other was arguing with his spirit. When they came with a few miles of the Shiba estate, he became a little nervous since he had never seen the estate and didn't know the state that it was in. He became aware that the young Captain was back from conversing with his spirit.

"Ichigo, my spirit wold like to apologize for his actions earlier. He was just being protective of me and didn't want any harm to come to me. I am sure you understand that."

"It is fine. I had overreacted to the scene and I lost control. It is me that is sorry, but I guess you have already told him that I apologized for my actions while conversing with him. The Shiba estate is up ahead. Just to give you a heads up, I don't know what state the estate is in."

They arrived shortly after that at the entrance of the estate. In front of them was two large iron gates that stood imposingly over the them. Ichigo pushed the gates open then stopped to look over the estate, it was a large traditional Japanese house with the Shiba symbol over the door. You could not tell from the front of the house or the gate how big the house actually was, but from his advantage point the estate looked bigger than the Kuchiki estate. Before walking through the double doors into the house he let out a small pulse of spiritual spirit to let the group that was inside the house now that they had arrived. He turned to the Captain that stood gawking at the estate and smiled before saying, "Toshiro, let a small pulse of you spiritual pressure flow throughout the house so that the occupants know that you are alive. I have already done so they are aware of my presence but you should do it also so everyone wouldn't think I killed you."

Nodding once he closed his eyes and proceeded to send a pulse of power throughout the house startling the occupants, much like Ichigo's did. The next thing he knew he was on his back with a weight on him, holding him down. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find that Karin had tackled him. 'I guess she thought that he brother would kill him.' Sitting up, he looked over the girls head to her brother to find him scowling at him with gold and black eyes. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the bundle in his arms before rising to his feet.

As the rest of the group followed at a moderate pace behind the hyperactive teen rushing to her boyfriend thankful he's alive. The group had to smile at the teen, before speeding up their pace a little to reach the other's that awaited outside. Once the group got to the front door, they seen quite a scene unfolding. Rukia sensed the tension in her boyfriend and took a few steps to his side and slipping her hand into his. The scene that the other group witnessed was Toshiro laying on the ground with Karin on top of him. Everyone knew this would not go over well with the brother of said teen, but before everyone could react Toshiro moved to sit up causing Karin to fall to his lap. The look of utter terror that caused the young Captain's face would have been hysterical under regular circumstances but in this instant no one could laugh because of the thickness of the air.

Rukia's hand tightened in his to try and soothe the angered beast. His hand tightened on hers in response, but it wasn't hard enough to hurt her in any way. 'Ugh, if only Zangestu was here. He could calm Ichigo down.'

Ichigo was seeing red the moment a blur flew past him and tackled to other man that came along with him. 'I need to calm down. She is just glad that he is safe, sound and in one piece. I don't even really know why I am mad. Although the look on his face is hilarious. Okay, calm down. Shiro stop effecting my emotions!'

"**Aww, part pooper. You aren't any fun."**

"Why are you acting like a child? You wait until Zangestu and I get in there. There will be hell to pay!"

"**Whatever, King."**

The black and gold bled from his eyes and his posture relaxed. "Sorry guys. Shiro went a little crazy. He is so childish!" His hand that wasn't holding Rukia's went to the back his head and he rolled his eyes for emphases.

The group stared at him in shock before Rukia rolled her eyes, shook her head and then hit him in the arm right above the elbow. "Idiot Strawberry!", she screamed.

"Ow. What the hell, midget? It wasn't my fault, you know. If you want to hit someone, hit Shiro."

"You are as much to blame as him. You let him out."

"He wouldn't have done that if you spirit didn't run off with Zangestu. You are always blaming me for shit, midget!"

"Shirayuki didn't run off with Zangestu. Zangestu is the one who asked to go for a walk. Don't blame me because you can't control your hollow."

This would have continued except the others busted out laughing causing the arguing couple to turn and stare at the others. Breaking out into a smile the couple laughed along with them until their stomachs hurt. After everyone caught their breathes they proceeded into the mansion. They were met with a large foyer which had closed shoujo doors on the left and right blocking hallways and a open shoujo door which allowed you to go deeper into the house. The house was bare from what Ichigo could see, but that was fine since they could decorate it to their tastes. Kukaku lead the large group down the long hallway pointing out the rooms to the left and right as they walked. Kukaku explained that their were four wings which had bedrooms and other private rooms. The twins would share one wing , while Ichigo and Kukaku would have a wing each for themselves and then Ganju and Isshin would share a wing. As they walked further into the house Kukaku stopped in front of shoujo doors, opening them and walking through she took a cushion at the head of the long table. Everyone walked forward and took a cushion with Ichigo at the other end of the table. Rukia sat next to him on the right with Yuzu on his left, next to her was Karin followed by Toshiro. On Rukia's left sat Isshin followed by Ganju.

As everyone settled in and started their own conversations, the balcony doors opened to the right of the table allowing two people to walk through. The group turned to see who entered, surprised to find the two missing spirits of Rukia and Ichigo. The two spirits moved inside but didn't sit at the table, instead sitting just inside the room.

"Had a good walk, you two?, Ichigo asked while smiling at the two spirits.

A blush spread up the necks and to the faces of the spirits, noticed by everyone. Zangestu coughed and tried to relax but Ichigo could tell he was tense. _"Yes, we had a very good walk. It is quiet here and I wanted to get to know the spirit of your chosen mate."_

"My chosen mate? You sound like Shiro. I am glad that you had a nice chat and walk. Is there anything else that I need to know? You two didn't do anything else except walk, yes?"

As Ichigo finished the room became increasingly hot and the blushes from both Zanpakuto deepened to a deep red. Ichigo could read his spirit's mind and held back a laugh letting a smirk grace his features instead. 'Sen. is going to get you. Your in trouble now.'

'_Ichigo, don't rub it in.'_

'**Oh, Zanny. Way to go!'**

Before either Ichigo and Zan could reply to Shiro a crushing spiritual pressure assaulted the room, leaving everyone but Ichigo and Zan heaving. Ichigo shared a knowing look with Zan before the person the spiritual pressure belonged to appeared, but it wasn't just the spirit that arrived but the wielder as well. Ichigo stood and motioned for both spirits to come to him before the new arrivals could do or say anything. Zan took Shirayuki's hand and moved towards his wielder, not showing the fear running through his body and heart. Once at Ichigo's left side, he felt a little relieved and safe. The next second Shiro stood at Ichigo's right.

End

Please Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A New Noble

Chapter 9

Byakuya and Sen stood on the balcony looking in on the assembled group, looking at the face of every single person. The last few people his gaze settled on was Shiro, Ichigo and Zan. If the murderous looks the three were giving him at the moment were any indication how this meeting was going to go then all hell was going to break out.

"Byakuya, Sen. Lower you spiritual pressure this instant. Do you want to kill the people in this room besides myself, my hollow, Zan and my father?", ordered Ichigo, the scowl never leaving his face.

"How dare you talk to me like that, boy! Just because I gave you permission to court my sister does not mean you can talk to me like that. Anyways, we are not here for you, but for him.", Byakuya spat at Ichigo before looking at Zan while saying the last sentence.

The air became breathable to everyone inside the room as the new arrivals lowered their reishi. Although it was breathable the air was still thick with tension.

"_May I ask what business you have with me? I have surely done nothing wrong to receive this kind of attention from you, Lord Kuchiki.", Zan said as he stepped forward and bowed towards the noble._

"Zan, you need not bow to him. We are nobles ourselves and need not do such a thing unless you think you have done something that you need his forgiveness from. Is that such a case here?"

The Kuchiki noble bowed his head in the direction of Ichigo and Zan before replying, "The business I have come here to discuss is the activities that went on between yourself and Shirayuki this afternoon. Can you please explain to me what happened and why you were left alone without a chaperone for most of the day? Lord Shiba, I am aware you are of noble birth but you still do not know enough of our ways to properly confront me on such matters as these."

The insult directed at Ichigo didn't go unnoticed by him or anyone else in the room, but no one dared interfere for fear that something might happen to them unintentionally. These two were dangerous when they got angry and no one wanted to get in the middle when of if that was to happen.

Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing and slow his heart beat. He had already entered battle mode when the Kuchiki noble threw the insult at him, now he was pissed! Opening his eyes, which looked like liquid amber he released his control on his spiritual pressure and directed it at the pair on the balcony. the pair could last a few minutes before they were on there knees panting. Not caring he probably alerted the whole Gotei 13 to their location and the situation at hand, he slowly walked towards the pair with Shiro and Zan beside him.

Never had anyone seem him like this, and they knew better than interfere with him. Rukia rose to follow her boyfriend but a gentle hand on her upper arm stopped her movement. As she looked over to her left she seen that it was Isshin that had stopped her. "Isshin, let me go. I must stop him before he does something rash." Her words went unnoticed as she looked at his face then turned back to the commotion in front of her. There was nothing she could do now.

"Byakuya, now is not the time to insult someone. Especially myself when all I was trying to do was have a normal conversation about what transpired today. You have thrown everything out of proportion and it is not polite to come barging into my home and toss around accusations. Can't two people that have a interest in one another not spend time together? You cannot blame them. These only met today and yet you are trying to stop whatever kind of relationship they may have before it even begins. If this is the way nobility is then you and the rest of the nobles can shove it! I may have had to grovel at your feet to get your blessings to court Rukia but there is no need for all that when the two spirits only met today. Give them time and space, Byakuya, Sen. Sen I know you see Shirayuki as a sister, but if I am to be her wielder's mate than she and Zan should met and get to know each other, do you not agree?", Ichigo collected himself about half way through his speech and felt better once he had finished. The comforting hand on each shoulder told him he had done a good job. Looking at both hollow and spirit one at a time he flashed a smile before turning back to the still panting noble and spirit.

Trying to gain back his bearings was tough, looking over at Sen having as much trouble as him they both shared the same thought, 'He has gotten much stronger since the winter war!'. Finally the duo got onto their feet and rose to a standing position. As Byakuya locked eyes with Ichigo, he replied, "You have grown stronger, Lord Shiba. I did not mean to, as you put it, come barging into your home and toss around accusations. Sen felt a sudden spike in Shirayuki's reishi and came to me instead of rushing to the scene to figure out what had happened. We did not mean any harm to the two we just wanted the truth. If I have insulted you in some way, please forgive me? As you are Rukia's mate it is only right that your two spirits know and can get along with each other."

Sen had a straight face as he looked Zan straight in the eye and said, _"You better not hurt her in any way or there will be hell to pay, regardless if your wielder is strong, understood?"_

"_Understood. I do not mean any harm to her. As Ichigo is my wielder you should know that no harm will come to those he cares for.", Zan said as he never blinked or moved from Sen's stare. _

A laugh was heard from behind Ichigo, Zan and Shiro. The trio turned to see who laughed when their gazes landed on Captain Hitsugaya.

"What may I ask is so funny, Toshiro?"

"Nothing, it just Sen said the same thing that you told me on the execution hill."

This earned Ichigo a glare from his oldest twin sister, and a chuckle from everyone else in the room.

"Ichi-nii,you don't have to do that. Don't embarrass me. Everyone is Soul Society knows how

overprotective you are."

"Hey, I couldn't help it. At least I gave my blessing easier than Byakuya did."

"That's true, Strawberry. You are overprotective, that might be where nii-san learned it from.", replied Rukia while walking up to her boyfriend.

"Don't compare me to him!", both Byakuya and Ichigo yelled at the same time. Everyone laughed at the two, while the two glared at each other.

Trying to stifle a yawn, Kukaku spoke up to break the silence that enveloped the room, "I don't mean to be rude but it is already dark and some people need to get up early. We ourselves need to head back to the Shiba house since we can't stay here until we get the place furnished."

Taking this as a dismissal, Byakuya bowed and replied, "Yes, I have an early day tomorrow as does Captain Hitsugaya. Lord Shiba, is it tomorrow morning that you start the training classes?"

"Yes, the class begins tomorrow morning at eight. If you have any members of your squad that would like to attend, same for you Captain Hitsugaya, please send them to the practice grounds in the first division. Also, Byakuya do you know when the Academy's registration is? I would like to get Karin and Yuzu enrolled whenever the time comes.", Ichigo said while scratching the back of his head.

"I will ask my squad tomorrow morning since everyone has been dismissed for today. The Academy's registration, I believe is next Friday at seven. Since your sister's have reishi is shouldn't be hard for them to get in. The will need training in kido but I am sure Urahara or the demon cat could help in that are. You yourself should learn it too. If that is all, I shall take my leave. Rukia are you joining me back at the Kuchiki Manor or are you returning to the Shiba house?", Byakuya replied. Looking at his sister he could tell her answer before she spoke.

"If it is no trouble, nii-sama I would like to stay at the Shiba house. I will return to the Kuchiki Manor tomorrow night. I would like to be of some help to the Shiba Clan.", stated Rukia while leaning on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Very well then. Please have a good night." With that the cherry blossom prince shunpoed the short way to the Kuchiki Manor.

The other group got up as well and walked to the entrance and out the gate, Toshiro leaving to go back to his division and the rest making the long trek back to the Shiba house. It took the group about an hour to get back, then everyone separated and crashed on their respective beds. Today had been eventful but nothing could probably compare to the chaos tomorrow would bring. Oh, well what is a day without some chaos and fun!

End

Please Read and Review!


End file.
